bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mildran:Final/@comment-30054866-20160924145739/@comment-29938244-20161001210306
Lead: Felice - BB management on this boss is so god-damn important but when you reach the 50% threshold during Phase 2, KM's damage (Irresistable Destruction + Big Bang) might become ur problem. So you can switch into Grah (give her elem immunity though) as lead for 15% dmg reduction and make Felice sub Juno Seto - double miti (with Felice lead you can manage to activate miti per turn but thats not the point here. its to reduce the usage count of BB in a turn), HoT and Light Barrier (dunno if his UBB Barrier could make you alive against KM's Phase 1's Eternal Return as it states up to 190% hp dmg, but you dont need this dont worry). You cannot count on BC effecacy after Eternal Return due to KM's 100% BC resist. Alice - normal heal, Atk/Def or Def/Rec buff (but once she become ur healer in Phase 2, you can hardly have oppurtunity to use the Atk/Def buff), heal when damaged, BC effecacy. just dont forget to give her elem null Sirius - tri-stat buff, BB Atk buff, light/dark elem to attack, 75% miti Atro or Allanon or Grah (if you have Pamela much better) - OD management Vern - spark, dark elem to attack; or Kulyuk - fire barrier (used during the 2nd turn of the Juno Seto's miti) and def buff IMPORTANT Strategy!!: For Phase1, normal attack at turn 1 and all guard at turn 2 (this is to save a Fujin by letting KM hit your mitigator to gain BB or BB fill per turn). Be careful of the 9 or more bb count penalty. You may use 2-2-4 pattern or its up to you wat pattern do u like as long as you wont exceed 8 count (ex: 2-1-1-4 or 3-1-4 or 1-1-2-4). The only killer move here is 2 Eternal Loss in a turn with worse RNG adding with KM's normal move. So avoid triggering the 50% and 40% threshold when the turn is divisible by 3. If you happen to reach the 25% threshold while also reaching "Millenium", they wont activate at the same time. "Millenium" comes first and then the dialogue as preparatory for "Eternal Return". For Phase2, keep HOT active every turn since DOT here is active all the time. And you will gonna use your normal heal here almost every turn. So Barrier and Heal on Damage Received helps here a lot. BB Pattern here: 2-3-3, 1-2-2-3 or 3-2-3 (i keep on using a max of 8 but the info above doesnt say so about this so its on ur discretion to use more than 3 on the trigger). You will now here needed to monitor the turn count for KM's "Irresistable Destruction" and "Return to Ashes" (you will notice these moves come every 3 turn alternating each other). The count doesnt start during the start of Phase 2 but from the Phase 1. Make sure your HP is full during these moments as "Irresistable Destruction" could kill one of your units. Theres also "Irresistable Destruction" at 60%, 40% and 30% HP threshold to watch out not to clash with the other "Irresistable Destruction". Guard when necessary. In preparation against KM's "Pulse of Overflowing Power", start Ark to enter OD mode during the same turn you trigger KM's "str fuels me" to give you enough time. When RNG screws one or two of ur unit, this is where the revive items come handy. As you wouldnt be needing this on Phase 3. For Phase3, its time for your OD race aiming for 3 UBB (it doesnt need to be Ark) before turn 9 or 90% (yeah KM will regain HP again but dont worry about it). 1 Hero Xtal and 2-3 Fujin. Still keep the HOT active but for those units who dont have boost OD, let them do normal attack for highest OD gauge gain. KM also helps you fill your OD gauge (see above for the info). If you reach this phase, its like you already win but dont let your guard down. After KM's lesser True Holy World (the one when you successfully used 3 UBB), your squad HP will go down to 1 as well as KM, buff wipe and BB gauge drain. Just normal attack KM to death. In my case, it take me 2 turns and i dunno why (6 normal attacks insufficient dmg to a 0% KM?). Good grief Ark didnt die (due to AI buff? or its part of the scenematic?), and i still have 1 Dew and i revived my Juno Seto just in case. Squad: Grahdens (L) - 15% dmg reduction, Dark elem attack, OD and Dark Barrier (its rarely that i coulc be able to use Grah's BB) Juno Seto Bangle+Schism Orb - 2 turn miti, HOT and Light Barrier Alice - Atk/Def buff, Def/Rec buff, Heal, Heal when Damage Received Vern - spark and Dark elem attack Allanon Armor+Bond of Realnasse - BB fill and BC on dmg received and OD (i dont have Felice or any omni unit with BC on spark or dmg received)